Some Girls Try Too Hard
by M i s s. CANDYcancer
Summary: MAJOR KAGOME BASHING! Sessomaru, Rin, Inuyasha, Sango, and Miroku go to Kouga's frat party. Inuyasha told to hook up with a girl named Kagome, She's not what he thinks, (like I said kagome bashing!) InuXSan..kind of.


**:::Alright here we go you mother fuckers  
  
Do you want to come to a party with me  
  
My friends pick me up in their truck at 11:30:::**  
  
"Inuyasha Get your ass out here!" Miroku yelled from the beat up old truck, Sango, Shippo, Sessomaru, and rin all looked really pissed.  
  
Inuyasha woke up to the yells from Miroku, he went wide eyed as he looked at the clock '11:38 p.m.' This wasn't good. He rolled out of bed, threw on some pants over his boxers and a T-shirt.  
  
He rushed out the door.  
  
"Bout time!" Rin said throwing her black lipstick at him.  
  
"Forgive me Rin!" He said rolling his eyes. Rin had been dating his brother since High school. They were all in collage now.  
  
"Just get in the car." Sango said tugging Inuyasha in by his Black Ozzy shirt.  
  
"So where is this thing?" Inuyasha said to Miroku, they were all way's hauling him off to some lame party.  
  
"At some Frat house..."  
  
"Miroku..." Sango said nudging him in the side, the remaining strands of her once died purple hair falling in front of her face.  
  
"Okay, Okay, Kouga's."  
  
"What?!?" He yelled causing everyone to scoot away from him.  
  
**:::This things at a frat house the people are cool there  
  
Reluctant I followed but I never dreamed there:::  
**  
"Okay so there's this Girl there, Hagarushi Kagome, she's some cheerleader from the sorority, complete ditz, Hot though...If you're into that whole sorority slut thing." Sango said to Inuyasha.  
  
"Why Sango, are you?" Sango threw Her shoe at him.  
  
"Oh come on Inu-Kun! you know I just find you so adorable!" She said pulling him by his hair mocking him, her lip ring clacked against her teeth. (A/n: Yes Sango is bi, so sue me!)  
  
"Yea yea." He said pulling away when she let go.  
  
Miroku sighed, "But we thought you might like eh?"  
  
Inuyasha sighed, "I hate you guys you know that!"  
  
Sango put her hand to her lips and blew him a fake kiss. "Aw I love you too."  
  
Inuyasha just smirked and shook his head. Sango was always joking around with everyone. She would tell them she loved them, to mock them in some way, or was just saying it to be friendly, it was hard to tell if she was being serious or not sometimes.  
  
The car came to a halt, as every one loaded out of the shaky truck.  
  
**:::Would be someone there who would catch my attention  
  
I wasn't out searching for love or affection:::**  
  
Inuyasha Dug in his pocket for some money  
  
"I wished you would have told me this wasn't free." Miroku gave him the finger.  
  
He handed the money.  
  
"This isn't enough."  
  
"What?"  
  
"Those girls said you would pay for them."  
  
"Damn it! Those girls are gonna get it."  
  
He handed the money and walked in.  
  
He jumped up behind them and put his arms around them both, "Rin, Sango, you're killin' me." He said walking with him.  
  
Sango chuckling looked at him and said with 'You-cant-outsmart-me-I-control-you' eyes.   
  
"Buy us a drink?"   
  
He muttered, "You're killin' me."  
  
He payed for the tequila.  
  
"Aw thank ya's Inu-Kun!" She gave him a joking kiss on the cheek and him and Rin left him.  
  
"Yea yea." He said jokingly waving them away.  
  
**:::So I paid my 3 and the girls got in free shine  
  
they payed for tequila and we headed into the party:::**  
  
**:::And then in the backyard some terrible ska band  
  
Someone in the background is doing a keg stand:::  
**  
He headed twoard the back yard and bought some beer, it tasted terrible to match the band, but what did he expect from Kouga's party. He was surprised by Miroku.  
  
"Inuyasha,So what'd I tell you. Great party eh?"  
  
"You just like because of all the girls, they all look them same."  
  
**:::This place is so lame all these girls look the same  
  
All these guys have no game I wish I would have stayed:::**  
  
He watched Kouga hit on some girl who was easily buying it as she was giggling so hard he thought the drink would come out of her nose.  
  
"This is so lame..." He muttered.  
  
"Hey Rin's drunk so I'll see you--"  
  
"He's my brother's--"  
  
"Yea but come on, you got one life..."  
  
"It's your funeral."  
  
**:::In my bed back at home watching TV alone  
  
Where I'd put on some porn or have sex on the phone:::  
**  
He wished he was back at home, he didn't have to get out of bed to be here, he could've easily just put on some porn to enjoy himself rather than leave the sanctuary of his bed.  
  
**:::Far from people I hate down from anywhere state  
  
Trying to intoxicate girls to give in for head after the party:::**  
  
he would rather be any where except for here.  
  
"Well there she is!"  
  
Sango said yet another person surprising him.  
  
"You're kidding me..." He saw her standing there, with hazel eyes eye's and raven hair, The girl he saw earlier standing next to Kouga.  
  
**:::And then I saw her standing there  
  
With green eyes and long blonde hair:::**  
  
He watched Kouga put his hand under her skirt on his ass exposing some of her flesh obviously she wasn't wearing anything underneath.  
  
**:::She wasn't wearing underwear, at least I prayed that  
  
She might be the one, maybe we'd have some fun:::  
**  
Sango threw her head back in laughter at the sight. "Go get em' frat Boy!" She said shoving him twoard her.  
  
Kagome turned to look at Inuyasha, she giggled and walked straight past Kouga, Kouga obviously didn't notice and went on to the next girl.  
  
'Okay Inuyasha, think, She might be the one... Maybe I'll take her home, and it'll be half way decent, oh kami help me..' Inuyasha thought to himself.  
  
**:::Maybe we'd watch the sun rise  
  
But that night I learned some girls try too hard:::**  
  
"Hey." He said.  
  
"Hey Hottie!" She said grinning. She flaunted her chest as if trying to impress him. She drunkenly leaned over and placed her index finger on is chest making circular motions.  
  
**:::Some girls try too hard  
  
And some girls try too hard to impress  
  
With they way that they dress:::**  
  
She wore a small green skirt with pleats, her shirt was white, the collar was cut extremely low, exposing most of her implants.  
  
"What do you say we go into the back room and have a little fun."  
  
**:::With those things on their chests  
  
And the things they suggest to me:::**  
  
"You know, you're so much hotter than Kouga!"  
  
:I couldn't believe what this lady was saying  
  
The names she was dropping, the games she was playing:  
  
Inuyasha subconsciously rolled his eyes.  
  
"See he rides for black flys, I mean, I totally loved him, and then there was Houjo and he was totally into me, but so am I, but ya know some things where missing in the bedroom- Hey do you, like want a drink or something?..."  
  
**:::She dated this guy who now rides for Black Flys  
  
How shes down with the 'wise well-constructed disguise:::**  
  
He slowly started to drift off. He hated this, he wanted to die on the spot. Her make up was glopped on, In his mind he laughed at her, 'I can tell her tits are fake.' he thought.  
  
**:::Now I'd rather go dateless then sit here and hate this  
  
Her volume of makeup her fake tits were tasteless:::**  
  
"Hey you know what I gotta go, uh I'll call you." he got up and left before she even gave him her number.  
  
Inuyasha walked away he stopped to see another girl, he recognized her, she was kagura, he remembered going through high school trying to ask her out, he might as well try again.  
  
"Hey um--"  
  
"Save it loser."  
  
That didn't go well.  
  
"So how'd it go with sorority slut Barbie?" Sango said grinning.  
  
"Eh, like the luck I have with every girl."  
  
"Well don't put your self down Inu-Kun." She said placing her index finger on the tip of his nose and then taking it off again. "Sorority slut Barbie doesn't deserve ya!"  
  
Ever since Inuyasha first met Sango she had always been like this, Inuyasha first thought she was flirting but over time he realized it was just Sango, some times he found himself wishing she wasn't just being Sango, She was after all very alluring and despite her cheerful cover Inuyasha had been there one night to see the real Sango, alone and saddened. So who could blame him for wanting her, but He remembered her Saying to Miroku one night, she wasn't looking, and she would never be any body's she was very independent. Which made him want her even more. So he just had to ask her, no matter what the risks.  
  
"Hey Sango."  
  
He stopped her before she walked away.  
  
"Um..when you say all of those things, are you being serious?" He mumbled.  
  
She just gave him a weird look, "What? Inuyasha I can't hear you."  
  
He sighed and shook his head, a smile appeared on his face.  
  
"Nothing...Hey you wanna dump this place, I know a place to stop and get some Coffee, care to join?" He said holding his arm out.  
  
Sango took his arm.  
  
She gave a small smirk.  
  
"Gladly."  
  
:  
  
Inuyasha Still didn't know weather she really had feelings for him or not, but who knows maybe it was real, or maybe it wasn't. You never knew with Sango., But he did know, that was some damn good coffee.  
  
**:::So when you see her standing there  
  
With green eyes and long blonde hair  
  
She wont be wearing underwear, and you'll discover  
  
This girls not the one, and she'll never be fun  
  
You should just turn and run because you'll find out that  
  
Some girls try too hard  
  
Some girls try too hard  
  
Some girls try too hard to impress  
  
With they way that they dress  
  
With those things on their chests  
  
And the things they suggest to me  
  
Some girls try to hard  
  
Some girls try to hard:::  
**  
:  
  
_Well that was some major Kagome bashing on my part, She was a slut and a whore, but that's Okay! We all hate her muh!  
  
So I don't own Inuyasha.  
  
Review NO FLAMING !!_


End file.
